


Taking care

by FandomQueen86



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen86/pseuds/FandomQueen86
Summary: Jane has been sick for the last few days so Lisbon takes care of him





	1. Chapter 1

Taking care

Jane has been sick for the last few days so Lisbon takes care of him.

I don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does. This is just for fun no money is being made here. And I would like to point out if you don't like that then don't read or review it. I would to dedicate this to the great and wonderful author betweendarkness.

Patrick Jane had been in bed sick for the pasted five days with a bad case of the flu. His doctor told him to stay in bed and drink lots of fluids. Jane hated being stuck in bed it was boring and Lisbon would not let him out for more than a few minutes to used the bathroom. Their daughter Michelle was being watch by Sam and Pete since Lisbon was at work and both did not want her to get sick since she was only nine months old. Jane had just woken up from his nap when he heard Lisbon walk into bedroom.

"Hi how are you feeling" asked Lisbon as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Better but still a little weak" said Jane.

"Well since it will be a most likely another day or two before you stand in the shower to wash yourself how about I give you a sponge bath" said Lisbon.

"I like the sound of it but only if you are the one to give me the bath" said Jane as he gave a sexy smile.

"Of course who else would I have give you a sponge bath Cho" laughed Lisbon.

"I don't think Cho would ever do that for me in fact he would probably have Wiley do it for him" said Jane laughing hard.

Both laugh for a while until Lisbon stopped to go and get large bowl from the kitchen. After she got the bowl she took it into the bathroom and filled it up with soapy warm water. Then she got out a two towels one use on Jane his bath and one to put on the bed under him. Lastly she got out a washcloth to use on him after she got the items together she removed her clothes. Back in the bedroom Jane removed his pajama bottoms and laid on the bed to wait for Lisbon to come out with the stuff for his sponge bath. When Lisbon came out of the bathroom she could see that Jane ready for his bath by the site of his naked body which was turning her on. When Jane looked at Lisbon after she came out of the bathroom carrying the stuff for his sponge bath his body could not help be reacted to the site of her nude body.

Lisbon came over to Jane's side of the bed and had he move over so she could put the towel under him so the sheets would not get wet. After she put the towel on the bed Jane moved back to lay on it. So she could get to work on his bath first she washed his arms shoulders then his chest and stomach. Then she moved down and washed his legs from his feet to his hips on both sides purposely missing the spot on Jane which now stood on its own just wanting to be touch in some way. After she washed his front side she dried him then had him turn on his stomach which was kind of hard for him to do when had a very hard part of his body standing on its own. It took him a few minutes of using his bio feed back to get his hardness to go down so he could turn for Lisbon so she could wash the backside of his body.

Lisbon smile when she saw the effect the bath was having on not Jane but herself as well. Once Jane was on his stomach Lisbon washed his back from top to bottom did the as she on his front she washed from the back of his feet to the back of his the back of his hips purposely missing his sexy ass. Jane moan very upset that Lisbon did not touch his ass that he turned over fast for man who was still sick and grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. Lisbon let out shocked scream when he did that.

"Teresa you have been a very bad woman during my bath" said Jane.

"Oh how have I been bad" asked Teresa.

"You have purposely not only missed my ass when washing my backside but you missed my hard member when you washed my front side" said Jane.

"Oh am sorry here let me take care of that right now "said Teresa as she moved down the bed.

Once she was down the bed and near his member she took him into her hand and into her mouth to suck on him hard. After a while she takes him out of her mouth then uses her tongue up and down on his hard member before putting it back in once to suck on him some more. After while Jane could take no more that pushes on her head to get her to stop. After she stops Jane pulls her back up the bed and on to her back then he moves down the bed and between her legs he kisses the inside of her thighs on both sides. He can see her wet core just waiting for him as moves his head close to it. Once there he places his mouth on greedily licking and sucking on her. Lisbon is panting and moan hard with her eyes closed as she moves her head side to side at feel of what Jane is doing to her. Soon he has her coming hard into mouth as he drinks every drop. As Lisbon comes down from the pleasure Jane just gave her. She opens her eyes to meet his he kisses her and she can taste herself on lips it makes her moan again. Both let out passionate moans as Jane slips his hardness into her.

"Oh god Jane you feel so good "cried Lisbon as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I know I love your tightness around my member" moaned Jane as he thrusted hard into her

As they continue to make love they meeting each other thrust for thrust both at a loss for words at how much they love each other. Soon they come together calling each other's names.

"Patrick"

"Teresa"

Jane gives a few more thrust into her before he falls on her panting hard as they hold each other. Soon after they clam down Jane rolls off and on to his side of the bed. Lisbon moves into his arms and lays her head on chest. They lay like that for a while before falling asleep. Later when Lisbon gets up she sees that is dark outside and that her stomach is telling her that she has not had anything since lunch. She looks over to Jane is now waking up so she goes out to kitchen to fix them both a quick dinner. That she brings back into the bedroom for them to eat, after they eat Lisbon sees that Jane look even better than when she came home so they go out to living room to watch some TV.

After watching a movie they both found enjoyable both are yawning so they head back to bed. The next Jane tells Lisbon that he wants their daughter home so Lisbon calls Sam and Pete and has them bring Michelle home. Later that night both put Michelle to bed since Jane was looking and feeling at lot better. After she was asleep Jane and Lisbon went to their room to get ready for bed. After a nice round of love making both fell asleep. A few days later Lisbon woke up feeling sick she had caught Jane's flu all those hers was not as bad as he was but never the less Jane took good care of her and he even gave her a nice sexy sponge bath that ended with them making passionate love.

The end


	2. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this on here as a separate chapter but on ff,net I just added it to chapter one

Chapter 2

I don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does. This is just for fun no money is being made here. And I would like to point out if you don't like that then don't read or review it.

Everything was all set Patrick had a nice dinner staying warm on the stove and in the oven. The table was set with their new dishes, silver wear and some candles. And he was getting a nice hot bath ready for Teresa for when she would come home in a few minutes. Their daughter Michelle was staying with Virgil and May for the night so Patrick and Teresa could have some time alone. After Patrick had been sick two months earlier Teresa had giving him a nice bed bath since he had been stuck in bed and they had made love afterwards.

But Teresa had gotten sick a few days afterwards and was off work for ten days to keep for getting others sick at the FBI. After she had return to work the FBI got hit with a big case that Patrick had came in and helped them out. With the case and taking care of the house and their daughter they had not had much time for making love. So today Patrick had arranged for Michelle to stay with the Minelli's for the night. He had just finished filling the tub when Teresa steps through the front door calling his name.

"Patrick I'm home" called Teresa.

"I'm in our bathroom Teresa" called Patrick.

Teresa came into their room and looked in the bathroom to see lights down low and the bathtub filled with bubbles and Patrick standing by it in his robe.

"What is all this" she asked as she looked at Patrick and the tub.

"Well since we have not had much time to be inmate with each over the last few weeks with the case and taking care of the house and our daughter that tonight is all about us. I thought we would start here with you getting in the tub and me washing you. Then we move to the kitchen to have that nice dinner I made and to end the night with us making love" Said Patrick.

"Really and how are we going to have a night about us with all things you just said and want us to do when our daughter is here and needs us to take care of her" asked Teresa not know that Michelle was not there?

"She with the Minila's tonight they are here visiting May's son and his family who lives here" said Patrick.

"I can't believe that Virgil is here in Texas and he did not come and see me and Cho at the FBI" said Teresa

"That is because he called me yesterday when they got here to let me know he was here and I told him all about what I wanted to do. So he and May said they would keep Michelle over night at their hotel room so we can have this time alone. And he said that after they bring Michelle back tomorrow you and him can go out to lunch on catch up" said Patrick.

"He sure has gotten use to us being married that he is willing to help us be alone for the night that just like. And what will May do while me and him are lunch tomorrow go back to her son's house" asked Teresa.

"No me and her will just hang around here until you guys get back I will show her around the place and the land now enough talking let get you out of those clothes" said Patrick.

Teresa removed her clothes in a very like striper fashion first she removed her shirt seductively then her jeans came off with her moving her hips back and forth as she did so. Next she turned her back to him as she removed her bra she moved the straps down off her arms she moved back around so he had a view of her front. As she unhooked it and let it fall to the floor.

She turned back around once again as she bent over giving him a nice view of her ass as she removed her panties last. As Patrick watched her remove her clothes he was getting very hard and that if she did not get in the tub soon that he would be force to take her against the wall of the bathroom and fuck her very hard.

After she removed her clothes she moved over to the tub and got in it. The warm water felt good on her tired skin and body. Patrick removed his robe and sat the edge of the tub on the towel he had put there so he would get his butt cold. He took the washcloth that he had left the basket of soaps and placed in the water to get it nice and wet. Then moved it over her body as he washed her he started at her shoulders and back. And moved down her right arm to her hand and back up her arm and across her shoulders again to get her left arm.

Once both where done he moved down her chest slowly moving the cloth over her breast making her nipple very hard as he moved over them. Teresa moan as he did this Patrick moved the cloth down her stomach. And down both of her legs he moved the cloth over both thighs outside and inside. Teresa cried out as she felt the cloth touch her womanhood very gently as he cleaned her. After he was done he had her move up so he could get in the tub with her. He let some of the water out so he could more hot water.

With the new water in both enjoyed the warmth of the water around until it grew cold. Once it does Patrick and Teresa removed themselves from the tub and dried each other off. Both got into their robes and went out to the kitchen to eat the dinner Patrick made. Patrick makes their places as Teresa lights the candles on the tables. They smile as they eat no words are need as they look into each other's eyes. Soon they are finished with their dinner and they move into the living with a bottle of wine and sit on the couch and drink it.

After they drink a couple of glasses of wine Patrick takes her in his arms and kisses her. As they kiss he lays them down the on couch. Soon he has both of their robes off and on the floor. Patrick stops kissing long enough to move off her and stand up he takes her in his arms and carries her to their room.

He lays her down on the bed and kisses his way down her body. He kisses and sucks at her breast making the nipples very. He kisses turn her on making her moan out loud. Soon he is moving down her he stops at her stomach kissing and moving his tongue in and around her naval. Then he moves down in between her legs which she opens for him. He kisses the inside of her thighs on his way to his desertion he moves his hand to feel her womanhood which is very wet for him. He slips three fingers into her tight opening making her cry out his name.

Oh Patrick cries Teresa as he moves his fingers in and out of her.

He places his mouth on clit licking and suck on it until it is big and swollen and sanative to the touch. He switches places with fingers and mouth as he places his tongue inside her opening so he can fuck her with his tongue as fingers work her clit. Soon she is coming hard as her female honey hit tongue he open his mouth to take it all in. As she is coming down from her high Patrick moves back up her body and is lying next to her when she is done.

She opens her eyes to see him looking at her with love and passion. He takes her in his arms again and kisses her once more. As they kiss he places himself at her opening he stops kissing long enough to look into her eyes as he slips himself inside. Both moan at the feeling of him inside her. He starts thrust into her hard and fast that she has move her hips up just as hard and fast to keep with him to meet him thrust for thrust. After some time Patrick can feel that they are both close that he moves his hand between their bodies and plays with her clit after sometime of both their thrust and of him playing with her she comes hard and fast around his manhood. That has him following her into passionate bliss as he gives a few more thrust as he empties his seed into her.

Both are breathing very heavily after their passionate love making. That they hold each other until they clam down after they clam down Patrick removes himself from her and gets off the bed and goes to bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both up. They take turns cleaning each other this act of love for each other. After they are done they get under the cover and turn out the light and go to sleep.

The next day Virgil and May bring Michelle back home and as promise Teresa and Virgil go out to lunch. At the diner Virgil tells Teresa that he and May are moving to Texas to be close to May's son and daughter in law and grandchild. Teresa is happy that the man that is like her father will be close by to visit her and Patrick. Back at the cabin May is telling Patrick the same thing he too is happy that they will be close by for visits.

Later that night Patrick and Teresa invite Cho for dinner so, Virgil and May can tell him the good news about the move to Texas and he is also happy about it. Cho tells Virgil that when they make the move to Texas he will treat him to a game and meal just like they did before back in California. Only this time it will be Jane that is third wheel and not Rigsby. Patrick is happy that they want him to be part of their fun that he said he will pay for the meal after they game.

Teresa is happy that it feels like old times at the CBI but the only thing that is missing is Grace and Rigsby but she knows they are living their life away from crime now and that they will see them in the summer when they come out for their vacation when Ben is out of school. Later after everyone has left they have some family time Patrick and Teresa give Michelle her bath then put her to bed. Then head to bed themselves but not until they have a very nice round of passionate love making very quietly that is. After words they hold each other as they fall asleep.


End file.
